Lonely Lane
by neverumind
Summary: Happy's the solitary solider, Quinn's daughter changes that
1. Chapter 1

He sits out on the rocky outcrop, dyna, leather, gun and all. He doesn't feel like the badass biker, the Tacoma Killer, the Redwood Assassin, no he feels like a week man. For the first time in over a decade he feels lost, more than a little forlorn. It's the days like these that he truly misses her, when the empty void in his heart aches. It's been little over a year and it isn't any easier than the first time he realized she wasn't coming home. He had torn apart their little ranch style home, knowing that if she had been there she wouldn't have tolerated his binge drinking. She had slipped off the back of his Harley and just stared at the little blue house, he didn't have to look to know his girl was smiling. They had been together a year and he wanted to make sure she was taken care of. With the help of his mother and aunt, they had turned it into a real home.

His Laney was beautiful, always had been, filled with a fire that was rare for woman in this life. She wasn't naive like Tera, jaded like Gemma, she was purely her own. She never lied to him, her blunt honesty and wisdom with that gentle touch had been his undoing on many nights. She had known how to push his buttons; she always knew just what he needed. He had been curious the first time he had met her, hell, they'd been tending to a wounded brother, no one expected her. Bruise on her jawline, cuts on her knuckles, torn jeans and that damn breathtaking smile. She had wrapped her arms around "Uncle Elvis" and then proceeded to question "Uncle Alex's" latest fetish. He watched Tig glance her over, had seen the Samcro SSA's eyes steel over. She had deflected all questions simply by saying she had taken care of the problem, the jackass would need facial reconstruction. She had turned towards him, as Tig made the introductions. He had been caught by surprise as she joked around with him and Half Sack.

She had surprised him yet again when she jumped onto Tig's baby and gunned it after the black van, even more surprised when she had stood up to Clay. The girl was a walking wet dream; she'd chewed out their former president, never once backing down. He had admired her for doing something he never would, an order was an order and he was the ever faithful solider. She had smiled at the Scotsman, hugging Jax and Opie, all while glaring out at Clay. It would take a while but soon enough they grew closer, knowing that if he was going to take an Old Lady he would have no other. They had kissed before he went to Ireland, when she had pulled back she told him he better come back and finish what he had started. All he could do was hug her closer and kiss her doubts away. He had approached Koziak and told him to look out for his girl, it was his duty as her man. Koziak had clapped him on the shoulder, warning him what Quinn would do once he found out about Hap and his baby girl.

When he came back she had pushed her way through the throng of crow eaters and smiled up at him. He'd pulled her flush to his body and kissed her, the clapping and whistling from everyone had been drowned out. It wasn't long after that she'd taken his ink, a beautifully gruesome skull surrounded by crows and his name. it had been 2 weeks after that he had proposed, one knee and all. She was his and he would do right by her, she deserved no less for dealing with all his jacked up shit. She wasn't one to bitch about his road trips or road pussy but she had lain down the law, if he got to play then so did she. He had relented, lap dances only but he wasn't interested, he had a prime steak waiting at home. Quinn had pulled him aside one day, sat him down and told him, brother or not, he'd end up hurting if he hurt his baby girl. Hell, she'd probably put a bullet in him first.

He loved his girl, never doubted it for a second. A man like him didn't let anything affect him and if something did, it was either get rid of it or live with it. Happy had looked at her, curly brown hair, dark eyes and that damn smile, hell he didn't have it in him to send her away. He knew he had been a selfish asshole but damn it he needed her. Her love had made him stronger, it had made him smarter. He had her waiting at home, no distance was to far to be in her arms. When the Nomad breakins had started he had inisited she be with a brother at all time and she had accepted it. However Juice had been called off by Clay and his beautiful girl was gone. He didn't want to believe it but there was to much blood for her to be alive. It had hurt him but what crushed him was when he found that damn stick. They were going to have a child, a baby girl he imagnes, someone beautiful like Lanely.

When Jax had brought to the table the truth, Clay was a rat, Clay was the one behind her murder, Hap only saw revenge. He only saw the man that had given up his beautiful woman in cold blood. He only saw how he could make Clay feel an eighth of what he had felt that night. It was done now, he had bent to Jax's will, fighting it every step of the way. He couldn't have her, but as Chibb's had put it, would she have wanted him without family? Now he couldn't fuck another woman, it always felt like cheating, it was never the same as his Old Lady, as his wife. He dreams about what life would have been if Lanely and his little girl were alive, it was in his opinion worse then any hell he could ever face. He still holds a sliver of hope, maybe his girl is out there somewhere, maybe she's just to scared to come home. They had never found her body and Hap refused to burry an empty coffin, he wouldn't morn until he knew. Quinn had sunk so deep into a bottle and Hap had punished himself, they should have been able to keep her safe.

Now all Happy felt was empty, he turned back to his dyna, needing to get back to the clubhouse. "I'm sorry girl, I love ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my girls, Lane, Willow and Amelia. I hope you like this chapter :) thank you to everyone for your support! love you all**

A young woman with short hair and huge sunglasses drove the familiar highway to a town that was anything but its name, Charming. The last time she had seen this stretch of road she was running for her life and her unborn child's. it had only been luck that had saved her, both Nomads had terrible shots, the bullet had made its way through her ribs but left everything otherwise intact. She'd waited until both had been distracted, sneaking as quietly as she could she made her way to her car and into Canada. She should've went to her husband, her father but Clay would have ended them, just like he did J.T. It was safe now, Clay was locked up, the club had to have known, secrets can only be kept secrets for so long. Glancing in the rearview she smiled, Willow was sleeping soundly while Amelia was staring out the window with such serious eyes.

Explaining to Happy would be hard, he would see this as her not trusting him, a major shot at his ego. She did, she always had, he was her rock, her port in the storm. She'd missed him, everyday she'd been away from him, Lanely missed her Happy. Following the same streets she noted nothing had changed, her beat up old ford cruised the streets with the same familiarity as a lover. Floyd's, her favorite bakery, everything was the same, the memories coursed through her. Shopping with Tara, bailing Gemma outta jail, riding bitch with Hap, their first night home together. Blinking back the tears she stepped on the gas, Lane wanted to be home, wanted her family. But damage had been done, Piney, Opie both Winstons had been dear to her, their death had come hard. Piney had always looked out for her, often taking her to the ice cream parlor or the bakery, becoming a second father to her. Opie was the big brother, he'd kept boys in general away from her, him and Jax had never kept her out of any scheme. Pulling through Teller-Morrow she stopped just infront of the bikes, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Hap and Juice, their bikes lined neatly in a row, but it looked so damn empty. Hap's bike was gleaming in the Cali sun, his beautifuly painted reaper shone menacingly.

Looking into the backseat once more, at her beautiful little girls she knew she'd made the right call. Lane had caught Jax, Tig and Chibb's attentions but Tig had started to make his way over, his blue eyes glinting. Opening the door, she stands straight and sheds her glasses, feeling naked and exposed. Tig's close enough for her to see the tears in his eyes, the confusion and hurt, reaching out she pulls him into a hug. Her Uncle Alex had been her bestfriend, as strange as he was she could always count on him. Whispering into his ear she motions to the back of the car, he walks around the car and opens the door, unlatching Willow while she takes Amelia. Lane can hear the clubhouse door swing open and slam shut, the sound of work boots against the top of the pavement. Lane can feel the white hot stare of her husband, turning towards him she smiles, its sad and joyful, filled with everything she wants to tell him. Amelia's pulling on her hair, Tig's rocking Willow and Happy's looking at her. Walking towards him slowly she holds out Amelia, watching as he takes her almost instantly. She knows what Hap's seeing, his face in miniature. Taking a content Willow from Tig she steps closer, Hap reaches out a hand and touches his youngest, their beautiful little girls.

All Lane wants to do is stay there, feeling whole and oh so incredibly happy, finally complete. She didn't catch the dark look Hap shot her way, but the next thing she knows is Gemma's by her side, taking Amelia from Hap while he storms into the clubhouse. Letting Tig take Willow she kisses both her girls before following after her Old Man. The clubhouse still smells the same, the walls had been repainted but it was home. Hap was sitting with his back to her at the bar, downing Jack as his fingers clench around the bottle, his eyes following her in the mirror. Lane knows he's unstable like this, but he'd never physically harmed her so she approaches him slowly. She's about arms length away when he turns, murder in those deep black eyes of his.


	3. Chapter 3

**another chapter up, im sorry for going so long in between. I own nothing just my girls Willow Lane and Amelia.**

He's not sure if he's seeing things clearly, maybe he has had to many beers, maybe it's a dream. But there she is, Lane Lowman in the flesh. Only her hairs shorter, not the long blonde highlighted hair with her soft waves but its still his Old Lady, his supposedly dead wife. She's wearing black leggings, riding boots and a waist length purple top, holding a baby no less. She turns to him, her eyes wide and clouded with tears but she smiles, its sad and slow but damn it it's her. Tig turns and there's another little girl, another part of him and Lane. He should feel joy, should feel ecstatic but all he can feel is rage. It's like a caged beast, it rams against his walls but he is the master of self control. Lane walks to him, holding the baby in offering. She looks like him, his face copied in miniature but she has Lane's coloring, god, she's so beautiful. His little girl is in his arms, dark serious eyes staring up at him and he can feel the tears well up, but he wont cry, he's a Son. "Amelia" it's the first word she's spoken to him in over a year and he closes his eyes, fuck yes he's missed her.

He doesn't notice Lane walk up to Tig and take his other little girl, he's entranced by the tiny bundle of flesh in his arms. He can hear her boots scuff the pavement and there's his other daughter, tanned skin but she looks remarkably like Lane, soft brown eyes that almost glow amber. He reaches out a hand, gently touching his daughter for the first time, his girls. "Willow" he had two daughters, two perfect little girls, how could he have had any part in this, in creating these tiny little bundles? How long would she had kept them from him? If Clay hadn't been exposed would she have hid them away for the rest of his life? He cant help the feelings that course through him, he's grateful but hurt, these conflicting emotions are tearing him apart. The next thing he knows he's handing Amelia off to Gemma and stalking into the clubhouse, he and his Old Lady have always kept things private and this would be no different.

He's slamming the door and behind the bar grabbing Jack, he needs something strong. Taking his usual seat at the bar he waits, he knows she'll follow. Lord knows he doesn't wanna hurt her, he really doesn't so he tries to lock the beast up inside. He's hunched over the counter, the bottle of jack in between his tatted forearms. The door opens and closes softly, so he knows its her. He grabs hold of the bottle, he can feel his knuckles turning white as he stalks her every move in the mirror. Lane's beautiful, she always was. Her clear pale skin and brown eyes, rosebud lips she's always taken his breath away. She's moving closer to him, he wants to warn her back but instead he spins around, looking into sad eyes he can tell she's worried.

He grabs her by the arm and pulls her flush against him, she smells like milk and strawberries, his lips are on hers and his hands are in her hair. She whimpers into his mouth but he just pulls harder on her hair, he wants her to feel his pain. Immediately he feels horrible, he holds onto her pulling back and watching her eyes open. Brown eyes filled with tears but his girl's strong, not a single tear runs down her flushed cheeks, she meets his eyes. Lane's stronger than any of the other old ladies, she knew the penalties for running but she still did. Her arms run along his chest and up to his neck, pulling him down to her level she kisses him and it takes him back. How many times had they stood there wrapped around each other? Letting go of her hair he pulls back, just watching her catch her breath. Her lips are bruised and her short hairs a mess her cheeks are red but she's still the same.

He opens his arms and she all but collapses into them, the weight of her frame, the feel of her body brings him to utter peace. This is his woman, his Old Lady and most importantly his Wife. He can feel her breath on his neck, hear her soft, "where do we go from here." All he can do his kiss her hair and hold her tighter, they have two beautiful girls to take care of. Relaxing his hold he takes her around the waist and walks her out the door, right to where Able and Thomas are gazing at the newest additions to the family. He finally feels whole again, finally feels like the man he was before. He doesn't know where they're going but he is never letting anything come between them again. They have a shit ton of things to talk about but right now he'll enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovely's! i'm back with another chapter! this one has a tall blonde god in it ;) I sadly own nothing but Lane Willow and Amelia. Holy crow did you all see the new episode? looooveeee and hate it at the same time. lemme know your thoughts on this one :D**

Her father's furious, so much so that he hits her. It's the first time he's hit her, the first time he's ever raised a hand to her. The sharp slap and his rings cut her face, the metallic taste of blood fills her mouth. Hap's between her and Quinn, landing blow after blow onto the former Nomad President. It takes Jax and Tig some time but they finally manage to pull them apart, but the damage has been done. Hap's covered in blood but Quinn's face is shattered, Hap's rings had cut him up good. Lane knows her Old Man held back, he could've killed the larger man easily. His arms come around her, tilting her head up he surveys the damage, black rage in his eyes. She doesn't want to look at the man she's called father, doesn't want her family to see her like this, all she wants is her husband.

Lane knows she has to deal with it now, she wont have the strength to do it later. As much as she loves Quinn she cannot have him near her girls, she doesn't want to see him, she's done being hurt by the men of this club. What burns the most is him refusing to look at her, he just turns away completely ignoring his daughter's breaking heart. All she wants to do is go home and is surprised to find Hap guiding her with a firm grip on her shoulder to his bike, leaving Quinn to Jax. Everything passes by as a daze, she's only mildly aware of getting onto his bike, the purr of the engine. The girls are with Gemma for the night, something she hadn't been really for. Hap's guiding her off his bike and into their little ranch home.

Lane cant help but think how this wasn't supposed to happen, how coming home shouldn't hurt this bad. Samcro had listened patiently as she recalled everything, from the Nomads to crossing the border, how she had found a woman's shelter and managed to work up until her 8th month. Tig held her as she recounted Clay's threat, the unspoken sorry in their eyes. Hap sits at the table, hands fisted until his knuckles turned white and Juice looks so ashamed, Chibbs looks at her and she knows he's thinking of his own little girl. Jax would never tell Happy how to treat his Old Lady but he gives her a pass all the same, it was the club's fault not hers. Each member had hugged her, promising a full scale welcome back, she was Samcro, the SSA's Old Lady. That had been 5 days ago, 5 days of being home and her husband sleeping on the couch. He'd always been a quiet man but he ignored her now for the most part, it was all about their girls. Lane had never doubted he'd be a good father but watching him with their little girls solidified the fact that he was more then anyone thought.

They had tasked a new prospect, V-Lin to stay with her and if it wasn't him it was Gemma. She knows he's scared she'll run and take the girls, it's the same reason Quinn had hit her tonight. They looked at her and saw her worthless mother. She had been so much like Mary Winston, never wanting anything to do with the club, never liked the lifestyle. She'd shacked up with some business man she'd met and ran, taking her two older sisters with her. Her mother had left her home alone, she didn't want her youngest. Lane had been the tom boy of the family, her sisters had been to preoccupied with makeup and boys while she had played with toads and gotten into as much trouble as she could. Maybe that's why she'd been left behind, maybe it was because she looked so much like Rane Quinn her mother's new beau didn't want her.

A damp washcloth pulls her out of her thoughts, Hap had started working on the cuts, removing the blood and dirt. He'd already stripped shirtless, knuckles bruised but otherwise he's ok and for that she's grateful. His touch is gentle, its almost soothing. His bodies beautiful, covered in countless pieces of artwork, firm and toned, he's a sight to see. Lane's mind drifts, to a night in Tacoma that ended similar to this one. She and Hap had only been together a short while and she thought she'd surprise him on his last night. Koz had helped put everything together.

_She'd arrived late, just in time to see him get into the ring with a brother from the next charter over, Buzz if she recalls. The music is playing and there's cuts everywhere but she cant take her eyes off her man. He's lethal and graceful, stalking his prey. She's completely entranced watching him that she doesn't hear the hang around before its to late. Just as she'd caught Happy's eye the hang around has her by the hair, pulling her backwards, his fist is cocked and her right eye explodes. But Hap's there and Koz is dragging her way while Happy proceeds to beat the hang around, she can see him move, this is all about doing damage, about teaching a lesson. She's inside his dorm waiting with Koz, an icepack on her eye as Hap walks in, he's furious and he's yelling. It takes a couple shots of Walker but he calms down, later they find out he managed to kill the hang around. It serves as a reminder that she is his and he doesn't share. _

Happy's moved away, taking the bowl and rags into the kitchen, she can feel her eyes start to close. The next thing she knows he's laying her in their bed, pulling the covers up and tucking her in. Lane's drifting in and out of sleep, but no matter what she does sleep just wont come. Rolling over she catches the time, she's been here like this for almost two hours now. The showers running and before she knows it she's standing naked outside the threshold, they never closed the door while showering. She can see him through the glass, he's stroking his cock slowly, pumping it with skilled hands. Crossing the bathroom she slips in behind him, his dark eyes wide in surprise. They stare at each other for a moment then Happy has her up against the wall. He's kissing her and she's trying to reach every part of his body, she wants all of him. 3 times in the shower, 2 for her and 1 for him, they move it to their bedroom, not letting go of the other.

They show each other everything, every thought, every I love you choreographed by their bodies. She knows her bodies changed with the twins but he doesn't seem to mind. It's 5 am before they finally exhaust themselves, they curl up together beneath the sheets. This is what Lane's waited for, his arms are her haven. Elaine Lowman smiles at her husband's sleeping face, she's finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

_heya, sorry its taken so long! hope you like this one guys. as usual I don't own anything but willow Amelia and lane._

reg-happy  
**bold-quinn**

The sun shinning in through the big bay windows of the bedroom is what first wakes him, the house hums with the sound of ticking clocks and the day to day machines. A pale arm is wrapped around his midsection, contrasting strongly with his toned and skinned body. He follows the arm up to a torso, a slender neck and pink frosted lips. He never thought he'd be here, back in this bed with the only woman who ever had him so twisted inside. Her face is slightly angled away from him, her hair catches in the sunlight and it's easy to forget about their time apart. He's reminded of a morning much like this, they'd stayed in bed all day just laying in each other's arms. Rolling over he pulls her to him and just holds her, these are the small moments when he's just like any other man.

**Sitting on the edge of the ring he cradles the ice pack to his face, his brothers hadn't been easy on him. Rane Quinn has had his heart broken only a handful of times, when his wife left taking two of their three daughters, finding out one had been killed by a cocaine dealing skum bag, losing his youngest to his lifestyle. He'd mourned the loss of his youngest, the only daughter he ever really had the chance to know. You lose a bike, a finger hell even a wife but losing your little girl is like losing your heart, the will to live. Rane had never thought his Lane was a live, he couldn't bare a false hope like his brother, he hadn't expected to see her again. He'd ridden fast to Charming, hiding in the crowd of brother's and watched her, keeping his distance. His old heart had swelled at the sight of her but something had stopped him dead in his tracks.**

He's the only man that's ever touched her like this, the only man she's ever trusted this completely. He cant help but get off knowing that it's only ever been him, the thought has him rock hard in seconds. She rolls away from him slightly, titling her head towards him the bruise stands out and he grits his teeth. This was his fault, he should've seen it coming but she'd handled herself extremely well. Lane was soft spoken but there was passion and a firmness in her tone that had surprised him. The way she had handled herself against her own father had been a sight, the pain in his knuckles had been satisfying. Happy knows he'll have to pay Quinn a vist before this is set and done, he'll forgive a brother but he will never forget. Lane smiles up at him, eyes glazed with sleep but he can see the open love that she's always carried, his mouth is on hers, soft and sweet.

**His shirts stained with blood, majority of it being his and he knows that he deserved it, more so that Happy hadn't taken the time to get him in the ring. His son-in-law, his cold blooded brother had a temper like no man he'd ever met, loyal to the bone, could tear him to pieces. He hadn't realized that he'd hit his baby girl, not until his hand had made contact with her face that he'd come to terms of what he'd done. It takes him back to the last time he'd seen his wife, all flushed pink from love making just before he had to ride out for a run. She had been a short petite blonde with clear blue eyes and tanned skin, it had been love at first sight. Kissing each of his girls goodbye he'd set off not knowing that when he'd return a week later he'd find his youngest alone and unfed with his wife's wedding band on the kitchen counter. It had just been them from then on, he'd been a Son, a father and a mother, all titles he had coveted greatly.**

After a tender slow session of love making, something even he didn't know he could do, they made their way down to the kitchen. She;'d danced around the space, pulling out pots and pans, cup cake batter, bacon and eggs. Dressed only in a Sons t-shirt, his t-shirt she looked fantastic, long lean legs and mussed hair she was like something out of his dreams. Humming along to one of her favorite songs she moved around the stove, glancing up at him every once and a while. He wasn't ashamed to admit his woman had a hold on him, she had from the first time, when she had been younger and innocent to the grown woman she'd become. Like all the times before he can see her with a rounded belly, Willow and Amelia playing at the table, he'll have her pregnant soon enough. His girls, Willow and Amelia were the only things missing from this morning, Gemma would have them over soon.

**He curses to himself, the bottle of whiskey wasn't helping and neither was the red head that had nursed his wounds last night. He wants to know his grand daughters, wants to be apart of that special bond but he knows it wont be easy. They'll want him out of Charming, Tig's already made it very clear that he's no longer welcome. But he'll wait, wait until Happy and Lane show and try to make amends. **


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but my girls Lane Amelia and Willow, sadly I wish I could own more. I hope this chapter's okay, it's shorter then the previous but I wanted a lull in between season 5 and season 6 gives me more wiggle room. please review! I need feedback. love yall

They spend all morning together, just the two of them reconnecting, relearning each other. She's curled up in his arms on the old leather sofa when the door bell goes, it's just past 12 so it must be Gemma, detangling herself from him she moves to get the door, he beats it her to it first. He's shirtless, wearing low slung sweat pants, she's no better only in boy shorts and one of his t-shirts. She watches as he pulls Willow into his arms then Amelia, both girls curl up in their father's arms, smiling up at him. Nodding thanks to Gem he turns his back and takes them inside, leaving her to face the Biker Queen by herself. Her god-mother still looks the same, an aging beauty, if there was one person hurt more than her husband it was Gem. She can feel the tears start to build, she missed the only mother that was worth remembering. Lane's in her arms and the tears are slipping past her well built walls but it doesn't matter, Gem was one of the rare few she could cry infront of. Willow's sharp cry breaks the trance, dabbing her eyes she looks at the older woman, there are tears in her eyes to. A gentle nudge from Gem she heads inside, catching the smile as she gets into the big suv.

Closing the door Lane walks into their family room, the sight before her warms her heart. He's got Willow in his arms, rocking her back and forth while Amelia's in his lap, holding onto his ring finger. It's the perfect picture of domestic bliss, a sight she's waited well over a year to see. Lane knows better then anyone the darker side of her husband, the Killer, but without his cut he almost looks like any other father. She knows it wont last long, not with the club not when her husband is who he is, it's not in their blood for 9-5. Willow yanks hard on his ear, she cant help but laugh, catching the dark scowl of his lips and the silent laugh in his eyes. Joining them on the couch she cuddles up to Hap, taking Amelia into her own arms she rocks her baby. It's then she notices his phone hasn't made a peep all day, a small gift from Jax no doubt.

It's 4 before their all out the door, she didn't accumulate much on her time away, most is stuff for the girls and she's in desperate need of clothes that fit her changed body. Piling in her old ford, girls in their respective car seats, her in the passenger they make their way to town. The stores are small but she had always been able to find everything she needed at La Belle, one of the newer shops. The strollers are purples and pinks, he scowls at her but his hearts not in it, he grabs one with little complaint. The reaper on his cut earns him respect, no one says a peep, no one does a double take. It's her that they're all focused on, she knew that there would be questions, an Old Lady through and through she doesn't even pause. Trying to make the trip as quick as possible she grabs jeans and shirts 5 at a time, only trying on one of each, some sweaters and lingerie make it to the cash. Next its onto building a proper nursery for the twins, bright yellow would suit the room, two oak cribs, some blankets, outfits and the essentials and their done. It amazes her that he doesn't rush her, he always hated shopping but now she catches him watching her, she cant turn a corner without his eyes on her.

Forgoing dinner they make their way to Gem's, she'd promised a huge family dinner and to be honest she misses her cooking. Every Son's bike is pulled up on the curb and she can hear Abel laughing, it's like she never left. They take their girls in their car seats and walk into Gem's, the smells are absolutely wonderful, she had never been much of a cook. Lane can feel the weight dropping off her shoulders, everyone she loves under one roof just relaxing. There's beers being passed around, the flash of a camera, Hap's arm around her, she's never felt better. She knows Tara's in the pit, knows why, but hearing Abel ask for her, ask for mommy cements her coming back to Charming even more. It could have been her girls without a father, she knows she's done the right thing. It's a week later when everything really hits the fan, a week later and nothing will ever be the same.


End file.
